


Which Way To Go

by lazaefair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey spares a moment to wonder if giving up the profound solitude and quiet found in the wastelands of Jakku was worth it for <em>this.</em> She grits her teeth and hangs on to Jessika’s hand, leading her, Snap and Poe in a stumbling journey along forest trails like a string of malfunctioning droids. Loud ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a longer fic, this was excised because it didn't fit with the tone. All you need to know is that Finn is still unconscious in the medcenter and Rey hasn't left to find Luke Skywalker yet.

Rey spares a moment to wonder if giving up the profound solitude and quiet found in the wastelands of Jakku was worth it for _this_. She grits her teeth and hangs on to Jessika’s hand, leading her, Snap and Poe in a stumbling journey along forest trails like a string of malfunctioning droids. Loud ones.

“In loooooove,” Jess warbles. “Our dear commander is in LOOOOOOOOVE--”

Poe points a finger at her. “As your commander, I order you to be quiet forever,” he says, though mildly.

Jess sticks her tongue out. “Make me...sir.”

If Rey were a real Jedi, she could probably break up the ensuing drunken wrestling with only her mind, but as it is, she has to settle for shouting and well-timed shoves. Or not so well-timed, because she ends up falling over backwards, arms wrapped around Poe’s waist, and getting his full weight on top of her.

“What’ve you been eating, whole nerf carcasses?” Rey snarls, and heaves him over, except he hooks his ankle around her legs and catches her arm and by the time they finish rolling, he’s on his back and she’s snugged up neatly to his chest, her face smashed into his neck. Instinct takes over and she pulls her legs up to knee him in the torso, only he rolls again and for one long, telescoping moment she gets to experience the sensation of the entire warm length of his body pressed solidly to hers. Then she twists free. 

She’s panting more than she should be for a not-really-fight, and she glares at his sprawled-out form. Poe is _laughing_ at her, the bastard.

“Oh no, whole nerf carcasses aren’t his thing,” Jess comments from where _she’s_ sprawled on the ground. 

“Yeah,” Snap chimes in, sitting next to her. “Dameron here much prefers the taste of the flesh of a tender, supple, young--”

 _“Temmin Wexley,”_ Poe says in a voice Rey’s never heard before, and Snap actually stops talking. The smirks on the pilots’ faces stay, though - on Jess it starts to look downright mocking. Poe groans and flops his head back on the grass.

“That’ll teach me to fraternize with any of you lot ever again,” he says, rueful.

“Not our fault you spill secrets when you’re exhausted on painkillers,” Snap says. 

“Do Resistance fighters regularly blackmail their commanders?” Rey asks.

“No.” “Yes.” “Hell, yes.”

Poe glares at his friends, then ungracefully heaves himself to his feet. He manages to wobble only a little bit. Rey scrambles up. “Where are you going?”

“Back to quarters where I might find some _peace and quiet,”_ he says pointedly, already turning away.

“You’re facing the wrong way,” Rey says, annoyed. Poe halts and turns back around again. Rey points in the right direction. “Over there?”

Poe blinks at her. She’s not expecting the brilliant grin that suddenly spreads across his face, or the funny swoop in her stomach as he sways back toward her and takes her hand. He places it over his heart. “Oh, Rey,” he begins. 

She raises her eyebrows at him. He grins wider. “Rey, hero of the Resistance, most favored of Leia Organa, future Jedi Master of our hearts and minds--” a chorus of groans rises behind them, “will you please take pity on this humble drunken pilot and agree to become my navigator for this journey?”

She looks him dead in the eye. “Only if Finn agrees to be your wingman,” she says, and watches the smile slide right off his face.

Jess whistles, long and low. “And we have target lock, torps away.” Snap makes an explosion noise and mimes one with his hands.

Poe’s hair is falling over his eyes again. He seems frozen, mouth hanging open with no sound coming out. Rey decides to be merciful and smiles at him, which doesn’t seem to help his condition. “He’ll say yes, you know,” she tells him, softly.

“How do you know?” he asks, just as softly.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about you on the way to Takodana,” Rey says. “He’d known you for less than an hour and he was _wrecked_ that you were dead. He thinks you’re the best pilot in the galaxy. He never once took off your jacket. He--” she’s cut off by Poe lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. The sensation of his lips on her skin sends crazy darts of heat straight up her spine to her head, and she says more sharply than she means to, “What are you doing?”

“Rey, queen of hope and of my heart,” he replies, moving her hand back down to his chest and covering it with his hand.

“Aw, I thought we had something special, boss,” Snap says behind them. 

Poe rolls his eyes. “Get up, you disrespectful ingrates,” he says over Rey’s shoulder. He looks back down, eyes warm, and the soft smile on his face puts the funny swoop right back in her stomach. “The lady here has agreed to be my navigator, contingent on the negotiated terms witnessed on this day by aforementioned ingrates--”

“That’s some fancy five-credit words from someone as smashed as you are, Poe--”

“--quiet, Pava. Negotiated terms are not to interfere with either potential future Jedi duties or potential opportunities to kick evil First Order ass. Does that sound satisfactory to you - Rey?”

Her breath doesn’t seem to want to stay steady, and she can feel the giddy smile unfurling on the edges of her mouth. If this is the belonging Maz was talking about, well. She could get used to it. 

She nods.

“Atta boy, commander,” Jess tells Poe, to which he responds with an obscene hand gesture. Rey laughs, and leads them onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in reblogging John Boyega photoshoots on [Tumblr.](http://lazaefair.tumblr.com)


End file.
